Pond Floyd
Pond Floyd is best known as a lake in the center of Charlotte Superspeedway in the Willy's Cup (as well as its other labels, the Butch Series (Xfinity of Willy's Cup) and Dinoco Dash (CARCA of Willy's Cup). Unlike Lake Lloyd, more racers fell into the lake and went easily and some of the racers went in that lake more than once (sometimes even more than twice!) while in a few races, more than one racer fell into the lake! Many drivers went there. A total of AT LEAST 40+ racers have fallen in Pond Floyd which is 10 times bigger compared to Lake Lloyd of Nightdona/Florida Speedway. There were many close calls as well, with the closest being Giggle and Hoot in the 1986 Cosmic 200. List of Drivers who went to Pond Floyd * 1960 Rev-N-Go 100 (Butch Series) - 8 cars (A big 37 car wreck even involves the most popular driver Mickey Mouse. Mickey and 7 others went into Pond Floyd, but they all survived the big wreck. Mickey had the most damage too.) * 1964 Dinoco Dash 125 Race 2 (Dinoco Dash) - Daisy Duck (her car (used in Hot Dog Hills races) lost control and went into the lake at 192mph. Despite the incident, Daisy did qualify for the race and Minnie was able to repair the car. Daisy then went on to finish the ARCA 250 in 15th position. * 1973 Post Cereals 200 - Dave Panda (Ruff-Ruff, Tweet, and Dave) (he went into Pond Floyd after he was spun because of one of his banana peels after a little snack while driving and went into the lake and nearly drowned. He was okay and didn't miss any races. * 1979 Cosmic 200 (Nightdona 500 of Willy's Cup except it takes place on Christmas Week and is the final race) - Tweet (Ruff-Ruff, Tweet and Dave) (she went after accelerating too fast after two racers hit the front and back parts of her Rolly-Pod, cutting them off instantly. The wind made her accelerate in reverse too fast and go airborne into the lake) * 1981 Cosmic 200 - Nintendo NES (part-timer) (he went after he crashed like Geoff Bodine in 1981 Daytona 500 but flipping over instead and he would land on his roof sliding to the lake) * 1984 Knight for a Day 200 - Apple Lisa 2/5 (rookie) (he went after he crashed like Trevor Boys in 1984, except he flipped more times and ended up in the lake. He missed four races with his brother the Apple Lisa 1 replacing him.) * 1987 Burger King 200 - Rob the Robot (not the Nintendo one, the one from the American-Canadian animated cartoon) (he crashed into the catch fence like Bobby Carlison in 1987 CARCA 200 at Nightdona, but he was hit by Arty Alien and went into the lake at 216mph causing the space rider to go into the lake instantly. However, he did not miss any races.) * 1991 Kellogg's Frosted Flakes 200 - Peg and Cat (Peg + Cat) (both went in the pond after someone made contact with their 1965 Mustang racecar and she flipped over like Darrell Cartrip in 1987 practice, except she ends up in Pond Floyd. She didn't miss any races, luckily enough.) * 1993 Cosmic 200 - Marshall (PAW Patrol) (went after flipping over like Rusty Wheelhouse in 1993 Brickyard 200, except he crushed one of the metal fences, his fire truck went too fast and ended up in the pond) * 1994 Chokey Chicken 100 (Dinoco Dash) - Donald Duck (he went into the pond after Mickey Mouse's car (from Mickey and the Roadster Racers) pushed Donald's car (also from the said show) into the lake.) * 2000 Cosmic 200 - Luna (Earth to Luna) (crashed like Dale Sr 2001 Nightdona 500 and ends up in the pond, ending her career after the wreck. It happened during the final lap of the race.) Close Calls * 1986 Cosmic 200 - Giggle and Hoot (the Nintendo NES was driving his 1983 Buick Regal until Giggle and Hoot's Giggle-Mobile spun and nearly went into the lake. It was a quite close call.)